


Clearing It Up

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [98]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: There's something Gene wants to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #357 – mistake

'Well?'

'I'm still here.'

'Thank you for stating the obvious, but I can see that meself. Just, it wasn't a mistake?'

'Look, I never said that... but I'm here, I want to be here. Isn't that enough?'

'I can see why you and the plonk got on so well, you do know how to make a person feel wanted.'

'God, Gene, if I'd known you'd make such a fuss...'

'I get it, you aren't good at any of this ruddy crap, but neither am I. So if you could... Sam?'

'I'm here, with you. That could never be a mistake.'


End file.
